


How to Tame Your Titan

by dibbledorkable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Mikasa Levi and Hanji are mentioned, F/M, Lime Content, kind of modern AU, the events of the show still happened, you will drown in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibbledorkable/pseuds/dibbledorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a titan-shifter definitely has it's ups and downs.<br/>Sure, you might be the solution to mankind, but other people don't really see it that way. That alone can cause a lot of problems.</p><p>And those other people can make you pretty angry, especially if you're as angry as Eren Yeager.</p><p>But, having you in his life just might make his living hellhole of a life just that little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tame Your Titan

**Author's Note:**

> ok to be honest this was supposed to be fluffy... but then it escalated... and escalated... and next minute BOOM I need to put in a lime warning. I am sorry for that. I will pay for all the damages to your bleeding noses and exploded ovaries.
> 
> so, without further ado... EVERYONE GRAB YOUR BIBLES AND HOLY WATER (or whatever religious or non-religious practice you use in self defence) WE'RE GOING IN HOT.  
> (oh by the way, this is a modern AU, cause I have cars and stuff, but the events of the show still happened)

6:28…..6:29…..6:30…..6:31.

  
  
  
“hm. That's weird, he’s usually home by now”  
  
The sun had set some time ago, it was starting to rain. You didn’t exactly live on the wrong side of town, but that didn’t mean that you couldn’t grow worried, Eren usually sticks to a tight schedule. “maybe they just kept him in a bit late, you know how Levi is,” you told yourself, as you plumped down on the shared bed.  
  
  
How I wish he were here next to me.  
  
  
  
You breathed a sigh of relief when the car crunched up on the gravel driveway, and you hear a door slam…  
  
  
  
slam? that’s different, he usually takes great care of his car.  
  
  
You hear him enter the front door. Instead of going straight to you, like he normally does, he goes to the kitchen. You overhear him pick up one of the knifes from the tray, and the light chop of vegetables.  
  
You were starting to worry again. Normally, he’d come in and exchange in small talk. You go over to the kitchen, his grip on the knife is tense and he looks angry. Just as you suspected, he usually does something different when he is stressed.   
  
He’s really taking it out on the vegetables right now, and you ask how he is. He tells you that he’s had a really bad day at work, the whole “titan shifter” thing hasn’t really had a positive affect on him. You could hardly believe it yourself when you found out, all he had to do was bite his hand and BAM, titan. At least you, being his partner, was supportive of him; Armin and Mikasa too. However, others didn’t take it so lightly. He was accused of being a “monster,” had a cannon shot at him and was beat up in-front of everyone (in a court, no less), no wonder he’s acting different. He says people have been extremely rude to him, and whenever something goes wrong, there is at least one person to put the blame on him. “I just want to be left alone” he whispers through gritted teeth. Just as you were about to come up and hug him, he continues, “I love you, but i’m really pissed off at the moment and I don’t want to take this on you. Its not your fault, if you can just leave me for a second and let me calm down…” He stopped abruptly, realising his anger was only heating up even more. You, still leaning on the counter behind him, was hesitant to just up and leave him in this state. You don’t feel scared at all, because you know that he would never snap at you and do something he might regret. I mean, you wouldn’t exactly be living with him if he did.   
  
“Hey, where is Mikasa and Armin?” you asked, only just noticing (you rude ass bitch).  
  
“They’re out, said something about Hanji’s experiments, I don’t know” he growled inwardly, his anger rising again. You outwardly flinched, if it had anything to do with Hanji and their experiments, then those two would be there all night, those poor things  
  
You still stick around, “is there anything I can do?”   
  
he puts the knife down, and breaths out a long sigh. “I don’t want to talk… But I don’t want you to leave. If you can just stay here with me, just for a few minutes… Then I know I can calm down.”  
  
You both stay silent for a bit, then he speaks again, “I realised what was really important, and that’s being here with you.” He turns around to you, and opens his arms; a blatant blush covering his cheeks. The room is suddenly filled with warmth.  
  
He walks towards you, and embraces you in a great big hug (huggies). You can feel him relax and his hands soften. He slowly strokes your back, and rubs his fingers through your hair, the way he always does when he’s wants attention. You can tell that he’s consciously trying to be gentle with you, he barely touches you but everything else is still very tense. You can feel a lot of anger and desperation in his body. You wrap you arms around him, returning the affection. Just to make sure that he knows you’re here for him. As you work your way around his back he takes in a deep breath, and just like that you can tell he starting to feel better. His t-shirt is damp from the rain outside, and it sticks to you. You hear him breath in the smell of your hair, he feels a little better. He keeps breathing you in, enjoying your smell. No words are spoken, but you know your presence is making him feel better. He gives you a squeeze this time, growing a little less conscious but even more gentle. He is beginning to come back to himself. You can feel the muscles in his arms soften as he holds you tighter. He starts to stroke your hair again, and whispers into your ear, “you won’t believe the day i’ve had.” You look up into his big, deep, bluish-green eyes and say, “tell me about it.” He puts you hand at the back of your head and tells you that “actually…. I don’t want to talk right now.” He rests his forehead against yours, and leaves it there for just a second, gazing into your beautiful, graceful eyes. Just so you know its really him who wants you… only you to be here with him. “its only you who can cure me at this moment, and I'm so glad you’re here.” He rolls his head down, and brushes his lips against yours. He starts to kiss you, and it ultimately feels like your first. Its gentle and innocent, moving to a slow rhythm. But and you can tell he wants to go back to the cooking.   
  
  
But you have a better idea.   
  
  
You lengthen the kiss and start pushing against him, just to see how much you want him. And you find him eager to respond.   
You don’t know, but he has spent the whole day thinking of some small things, nothing big, just small day-to-day things. But now that his day is over… and you being here with him has reset his mind to the important things… Which is being with you, loving you, and satisfying you. You only need to give him the slightest bit of inclination that you want him, and he’ll respond.  
  
He starts to push his kiss against yours, a little harder than you did before. The moment starts to grow. The electricity you feel in your chest, when you want him, is spreading all through you. You place your hand against his chest, and you can feel the pace of his heart quicken. Already it’s strong and fast. He opens his eyes to look at you for a second, so that you know that its only you that he wants to be with. He closes his eyes back down, but he begins to loose himself again, but not for the same reason as before.   
  
For the whole day he had been stressed and overthinking and he just doesn’t want to do that anymore, he just wants to lose himself with you. He wants to be here, with you, doing this. The rooms grows in warmness, and you both start to flush with heat and excitement. You both break the kiss, but you’re not quite able to open your eyes afterward.   
  
He begins to lower you down on the carpet, cradling you with strong arms. Strong, comfortable hands support you as he lowers you down. He lies next to you, not on top just yet. He doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable. He wants to know that if this is all you want, if all you want to do is kiss him, then thats all he needs too. You both let the moment exist, just for a few seconds, just to give you the option to end this moment her if that what you want to do. 

  
  
But you give out the signal that you want him to continue…  
  
  
and he couldn’t be more elated.  
  
  
You see a smile spread across his face, its the first smile you’ve seen him give today. His mood shifts completely, he doesn’t look hard or aggressive anymore. He looks loving and nurturing, kind of calm but kind of energetic. His hands shake just little, as he starts to work the buttons on your shirt. His other hand is still gently cradling your head, supporting it as he holds it against his own, As he starts kissing you again. Deeply and slowly. he undresses you very gently, but he doesn’t take half as much care in his own clothes.   
  
Still, he’s kissing you. But instead of kissing your on your mouth, now he kisses down across your jawline, down your neck; paying particular attention to your collarbone and the nape of your neck. He kisses down your chest, working delicately over your breasts, and down your stomach making his way to your hips. Your hips are his favourite part of you, they’re so beautiful. They look, to him, exactly the way a women should look. His hands are stroking your sides, down your curves, feeling every inch of you. Feeling how beautiful you are. You feel just as incredible as you look. He stays here for a moment, kissing you, gently licking you and even nibbling. All kinds of places, varying where he is, always keeping you guessing. Then, in an instant, he’s above you. So that you’re eye-to-eye again, hard against you. “I want to undress us both completely, would you like that?” he asks, but a part of him wants to keep this moment alive for as long as he’s able to. He tries to keep in control of himself, but something is working deep within him, aching to be freed. It’s all he can to to control it, from moment to moment. You see the last of the control of himself leave his eyes, as he bends to kiss your neck. he starts hard, kissing your neck with firm lips, causing you to mewl. Then, in a second, you can feel hard teeth grazing your neck ever so slightly. It’s so slight, you have to really focus to feel.  
  
Its almost as if there is no other part of you that can feel anything, but where he is kissing you on your neck. It grows deeper and harder, he would never want to cause you any pain, and he’s not going to now. You can feel how close he is to almost hurting you, and it kind of gets you off a little. just a little element of danger and knowing how powerful he is (well duh, he IS a titan) above you now. he backs up for a second, and is eye-to-eye with you again. He opens his eyes and asks you to open yours. You look into his eyes and see that it’s really him there, the real him who really wants you. You exactly as you are and you alone.   
  
He reaches down to your ear and whispers, “I really think you may have saved my life tonight.” You feel his hands again, the tips of his fingers stroking your stomach, and then…  
  
  
  
reaching down.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry?! You expect me to say sorry?! Who do you think I am? It was your fault for clicking on this fan fiction in the first place.  
> Besides, Eren is a cutie... Even if he is your normal, stereotypical anime protagonist...  
> (Armin is cuter anyway)
> 
> Oh, and don't bother expecting or asking for a "Part 2," cause I can't be bothered. Besides I don't think i'm even old enough to write pornos yet...


End file.
